Love
by Lizzy3
Summary: Okay this is about Charlie. He meets this girl named Ellie. Anyway it's not done by any means, and I hope to get enough support (through reveiws) to write the rest! Tootles!


"Hello, little help here?" Ellie asked, to no one in particular. She had dropped all of her things on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Here, I'm sorry I didn't see you at first. I'm on my way to see the opening of my brothers' new store," a short stalky read head guy said.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Ellie Holily," she said, her papers now firmly in one hand, and her other extended in greeting.  
  
"Charlie Weasley," he said grasping her hand firmly.  
  
She smiled, and blew a stray piece of brown hair out of her face. Charlie them noticed how startlingly blue her eyes were. She blushed looking down at her papers.  
  
"Um I just dropped my papers, and I um well enough about me. What store are your brothers opening up?" she stammered, managing to blush even more.  
  
"I kind of figured you'd dropped your papers, but um my brothers Fred and George are opening a joke shop. It's called Weasley's Wizard Weezies," Charlie said, his ears going pink.  
  
She then made move to leave. "Hey, you want to come see the opening with me? I've got prime seats," Charlie asked hopefully, pointing in the direction of the crowd of people.  
  
"Um I-I" she stammered looking hopefully at her watch, willing it to give her an extra hour. "I have to get back to the office" she sighed dejectedly. Just as Charlie was about to walk away however she said quickly: "But I do get off at 6:00!" the biggest grin was now firmly planted on Charlie's face.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up then, by the way, where do you work?" he asked.  
  
"I work at the little office building on Binley Alley," she said, turning her head.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there at 6:05," Charlie said; now heading in the direction of the crowd.  
  
When he came up to the store, he spotted his family. "Hey Bill, what did I miss?" he asked, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much, just a whole bunch of waiting around. By the way where were you?" Bill asked, looking bored.  
  
"Oh I just ran into this girl," he said casually.  
  
"Oh really, did you ask her out?" Bill asked, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I asked if she could come see this with me, but she couldn't. I did however get permission to pick her up after she gets off work," Charlie said a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Charlie," Ginny said, throwing her arms around her brothers waist.  
  
"Hey Gin, where's Ron?" he asked, hugging his sister back.  
  
"I don't know, he went off somewhere with Hermione, and never came back," Ginny said, grinning, and releasing her brother.  
  
"Oh really?" Charlie said, a bemused smile on his face. He was cut off, however, because Fred and George had now taken the podium.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" George started, in a Percyish voice.  
  
"We welcome you to the opening of our Joke Shop. I would say the name, but it is quite terribly to long, so I will just refer to it as the WWW Joke Emporium" Fred went on.  
  
"We made the joke shop as a way to get out of doing a boring office job, and we also wanted to make our mum go barmy," George laughed, giving a impish wink at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now without further ado, we open the WWW Joke Emporium to you er, unsuspecting victims," Fred said, standing aside to let them in.  
  
The crowd them thronged into the big building. Harry went to go congradulate Fred and George, Ginny hanging on his arm. "I didn't think this was possible! It's brilliant, I reckon it'll be more popular than Zonko's!" he said, patting them each on the back.  
  
"Hey it's all your doing, Harry, thanks!" George said, cuffing Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Fred and George were congradulated by the rest of the family, (with the exception of Ron). Then they all went in to admire Fred and George's handy word. It was a three story building, with a great, tall, domed ceiling. There were things that wreaked havic everywhere you looked. Fred and George took them to the back, where all the things were stored. There they found Hermione and Ron, making out behind a giant, talking rubber chicken.  
  
"Hey, hey hands off the merchandise!" Fred exclaimed, shooing them out of the little nook.  
  
"What do you care, Fred, we weren't touching anything other than eachother!" Ron exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Ronald Archibald Weasley, I did not raise you to act like that! This is a public place, and this is entirely unacceptable!" Mrs. Wealsley said, slapping him.  
  
"Hey mum, this isn't really a one person job!" Ron said, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, don't pull me into this," she hissed, good-naturedly.  
  
"Bye Fred, George, it's cool, but I gotta run," Charlie said, looking at his watch.  
  
"What, hot date?" Fred asked.  
  
"Acctually, yes," he said leaving quickly.  
  
He got to the office building as quickly as he could. He walked up to the receptionist and asked: "Is Ms. Ellie Holily here?" to this the receptionist answered with a wave toward an office door.  
  
He smoothed his hair, and them rapped on the door, vigorously. "Who is it?" a little voice asked from inside.  
  
"It's Charlie Weasley. Are you Ellie Holily?" he asked anctuously.  
  
"Oh yes, it's me. I'll be out in a minute Charlie," Ellie said excitedly.  
  
She burst through the door a moment later, a big grin on her lips. "Where shall we go?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we'd go to the music/artsy area of town. There's always something going on there," Charlie said, offering her his arm.  
  
"That sounds delightful," she said, happily taking his arm."  
  
They walk up Peritia Alley, looking for an inviting alcove. Then they heard a very beautiful sound. A little resterant was hosting a singer. "My, lets do go in there," Ellie said happily.  
  
"Alright," Charlie said. They got a table and sat down. A waitress soon come to take their order. After ordering, they looked at the stage as the singer began to sing.  
  
"Dark brown is the river, golden is the sand. It flows along forever, with trees on either hand. Green leaves a floating, castles on the foam. Boats of mine a-boat-ing where will all come home? On goes the river and out past the mill. Away down the valley, away down the hill. Away down the river a hundred miles or more. Other little children shall bring my boats ashore." She finished her song, to awed silence.  
  
Then the mood was broken by an uproar of applause. "She has a beautiful voice, doesn't she," Ellie whispered to Charlie.  
  
"Ellie? Ellie Holily?" a man came up to Ellie.  
  
"Yes I am Ellie Holily," she said, a bit alarmed.  
  
"Hey John, Ellie Holily is here!" the man yelled.  
  
"Oh my!" the man named John said, coming over to the table.  
  
"We haven't seen you around here in a while Ellie. Don't you remember me, Ryan, and he John?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes I do! How could I have forgotten? It's great to see you both, this is Charlie Weasley," she said, introducing Charlie.  
  
A/N- okay none of the characters belong to me, except Ellie, Ryan, and John. The rest belong to JK Rowling. The song is Where go the Boats by Phyllis Aleta Wolfe. Anyway tell me what you think!  
  
-Lizzy 


End file.
